Life Studies
by Angel1618
Summary: Hermione and Draco arrive at Hogwarts for their 8th year of school, only to find Life Studies has been added to their timetable! After years of hatred, Hermione and Draco must become friends to overcome the challenges of this class. Becomes fluffy, M for swearing and possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1- The Journey

Hermione's POV

Hermione Granger sighed and looked out the Heads' compartment window. She was on the gigantic red steam engine headed straight for her final year at Hogwarts. Last year, Voldemort had finally been defeated and the wizarding world was at peace at last, meaning that she, and any other 'eighth years' could finally return and finish off their education. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were also on the train somewhere. She wondered what they would be doing- Harry would be ogling Ginny, who would be pretending not to notice. Ron would be eating his extra-large portion of cauldron cakes, Bertie Bott's Beans, Chocolate frogs and many other magical foods. Neville would probably have a new plant to show them all; after the war he had thrown himself into herbology. And then there was her, Hermione, sitting alone in the sumptuous heads' compartment, waiting for the elusive Head Boy to show up. All that she knew was that he was an eighth year male, as the top seventh years had been given deputy status. Shuffling lower into hear seat, knowing her parents would snap at her for bad posture had they been here, she pulled a new course book from her bag, entitled Life: The Manual. She began to read, but the slow chugging of the train lulled her into relaxing just a _little_….

"Oi, Mudblood! Get up, we're almost at school!" A sharp shout woke her instantly, spilling the manual onto the floor. Fuming at having dropped a book, and a _schoolbook_ no less, she turned to chew out her intruder only to see the embossed **H** on his silver badge. Flicking her eyes upwards, she saw, to her dismay, that the new Head Boy was none other than Malfoy. _Why ME?_ She thought. Malfoy flicked a wisp of silvery blond hair from his grey eyes, smirked at her rumpled state, and left the compartment. Hermione collected her book, muttering under her breath about stupid ferrets jumping from high buildings. Books safely stowed in her bag, she changed into her school robes, ensuring her head girl badge was prominently displayed, and when the train slowed to a stop, she was one of the first off. It was her job to start shuffling first years into the enchanted boats.

"First Years! First years, please line up here! First Years over here!" A line of small, scared looking witches and wizards assembled in front of Hermione, looking up at the castle with timid, round eyes. She did a quick head count, and, everyone accounted for, marched briskly towards the docks. She shepherded the first years into small groups of four, one group per boat. She overheard one tiny girl whispering, "The boats are enchanted to sail magically- this is the black lake, one of the largest magical bodies of water in Europe… I read about it in Hogwarts: A History…" Hermione's lips twitched, and she continued to move the eleven year olds into boats.

"Ello, 'Ermione!" called a voice.

"Hagrid! So great to see you! All of the first years are in their boats and ready for departure. Are you attending the opening feast?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I'd best be off, say 'ello to Ron, and 'Arry".

"Of course. Nice to see you again." With that, she made her way to the thestral-drawn carriages, and sat herself inside the last one, only to come face to face with

"Why the hell are _you_ still here? Shouldn't you be up at the castle?"

Malfoy glared at her. "In case you hadn't noticed, mudblood, I'm Head Boy. While _you_ got assigned to manage the runts,_ I_ was posted to carriages. So now that everyone is up at the school and accounted for, I'm taking the last one. It's not like I'm off on a forest killing spree, for fuck's sake."

Hermione knew she had been wrong to judge so quickly, but he got under her skin so well.

"Fine. But don't call me mudblood again, you filthy ferret."

Suddenly he was on her, wand pressed to her throat, hatred in his stormy eyes.

"If you call me ferret _one more goddam time_, Granger, it'll be your life." He breathed against her face. She realized that his hand had clamped down on her wrist, pinning her wand away from him. She took a calming breath (noticing that he smelt like cinnamon), and shoved him away with all her strength. He didn't budge. He just smirked at her and gracefully reclined back into his seat, facing her.

"I won't call you ferret if you don't call me mudblood. Okay?"

"We seem to understand eachother…_Granger."_

They rode the rest of the way to the castle in strained silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco's POV

The self-righteous, bushy haired bitch sat across from him, red in the face from their spat. He would have found it funny that she was so pissed off, but he couldn't believe that she had the audacity to call him Ferret to his face. He hated that nickname, and cursed the grave of Moody, wherever it was. The offensive nickname had stuck to him since fourth year, and he was teased more for it than Pansy "the pug" Parkinson. He had come so close to slapping the witch as hard as he could when he heard her call him _that_ name. The only thing that stopped him was the look on his mother's face if she had seen him about to hit a lady, regardless of her dirty blood. He glared at her, and she rolled her eyes at him. He noticed, with a pang of guilt, that she had a bruise in the shape of his hand developing from the pressure he had put on her wrist. Draco Malfoy wasn't stupid, and he knew that if he was going to physically frighten her, he first had to disarm her. Just because she was a mudblood didn't mean she couldn't cast a spell.

They had reached the great hall, and he exited the carriage, his lordly upbringing requiring him to hold the door for Hermione as she descended the steps. She looked surprised, but nodded in his direction anyway. He trailed behind as she flounced into the castle. His eyes drifted to her ass… she had a certain sway as she walked, making him want to… STOP THAT, brain. He controlled his thoughts and continued into the great hall.

Hundreds of eyes turned to them as Dumbledore announced,

"And now, your head students for the year, Draco Malfor and Hermione Granger!" . The hall erupted into applause. Draco found Vince, Greg, and Pansy, and made his way over to them. Upon his approach, they slid across obligingly. Seated, he watched as Hermione had to elbow her way between Thomas and Potter to watch the sorting. He drifted his gaze down her jawbone to her neck, clapping absently whenever a first year became a Slytherin.

Dumbledore rose to his feet at the end of the feast.

"What a wonderful meal! Now, students, I would like to introduce you to a new teacher, Professor Nettles."

A tall, statuesque blond woman rose and smiled graciously at the scattered applause throughout the hall.

"She will be taking your life studies classes. Now, this class is a new addition to your already busy timetable, and is only for 7th and the newly formed 8th years, those who have returned to sit their NEWTs after last year's poor excuse for teachers. This is a compulsory class for those students, and we hope that there will be no problems caused by the students. The content in this class is rather full on, and if you need somebody to talk to about the experiences you will have, feel free to contact any of the staff. So, 7th and 8th years will be required to stay behind after breakfast tomorrow, and the course will be discussed and… assignments… given out. For now, however, please make your way to your rooms, where you will be greeted with warm, comfy beds and the promise of a new school year! Could the head students please remain behind, and prefects show the first years to their dormitories. Pip pip!" He sat down and looked contemplatively at his hands.

Draco swallowed. This could mean nothing good. Pansy draped herself awkwardly over his shoulder, and cooed in his ear,

"I'll see you in the common room, Drakey." Draco shoved her off and nodded absently, already making his way to the heads' table. He stood next to Granger in front of Dumbledore, and waited for whatever the headmaster had to say.

"Now, young heads, you have a private chamber. It is located on the sixth floor, in the fourth corridor on the right, behind the portrait of Edgar Stroulger. You may choose your own password. Goodnight."

Draco looked at Granger, and they both gave eachother a look of deepest disgust.

"So," she started walking. "What should our password be?"

Draco thought quickly.

"You have a cat, correct?"

"Yes, Crookshanks. Why?"

"My owl is named Ignis. How about Crooknis?"

"Works for me." They had reached the portrait.

"Password, young master and mistress?" asked Stroulger

"Crooknis."

"So be it."

The portrait swung open to revel a plush common room in white, purple, and gold, with touches of green and red. It was spacious, had a massive bookshelf, a large, blazing fire in the grate, and a small kitchen for a little home cooking. It had a sweeping staircase to the upper floor, where there were three doors leading to what Draco assumed were the two bedrooms and communal bathroom. Striding past the common room -with a nod to Granger- and up the stairs, he tried the middle door and found a bathroom the size of a swimming pool, with an assortment of taps like the one in the Prefects' bathroom. There was a large vanity and a shower in the corner of the room. The bathroom was stocked with toiletries and towels in a spacious closet. Draco tried the left door, and found a feminine room coloured in silver and turquoise, with a large Gryffindor banner blazing above the double bed. He quickly called to Granger that it was her room, and pushed into the third door, the one to the right of the stairs. It was obviously his room, as the colour scheme was green and black, with gold touches. The room was almost overpoweringly masculine with its heavy, blunt furnishings and lack of decoration, but Draco was pleased with it.

He undressed into his boxers, thinking about what life skills class would entail.

All this was forgotten as soon as his head hit the silky pillow.


	2. Chapter 2- The Pairing

**Author's Note**

**Just reminding everyone that of course nothing but the plot is mine, sadly, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Please R&R, thanks so much for reading!**

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up slowly, at the usual time of 7 am. Her room in the Heads' dormitories was amazing- it suited her taste perfectly. Crookshanks had already made himself at home, and was curled up on the end of her duvet. She stretched, and lay in bed for a while thinking about Life Studies. In the manual she had read on the train, she had found bonding exercises, housekeeping hints, as well as questionnaires and what looked like a list of popular names. Confused, she scratched Crookshanks behind the ears, and looked out the window. The sun was already rising, and it was going to be a beautiful sunny day. Suddenly, she heard a muffled thump, and a groan from down the hall. Crookshanks bolted off the bed, bristly tail held high, and trotted out of her room, to find the source of the noise. She snatched her wand from the bedside table, sighed, and threw herself out of bed. She padded down the hallway between hers and Draco's rooms, and found herself outside his door. She raised her fist to hammer on the door, only to have it flung open, and hit the 17 year old wizard in the chest. She looked up at him in shock, and laughed out loud at the bewildered expression on his face, after being punched so early in the morning. The bewilderment soon turned to a glare, and Hermione started rolling on the floor with mirth, tears streaming down her face.

"So glad you find me amusing, Granger."

"Your face, Malfoy! So, so brilliant!"

He huffed and stormed into the colossal bathroom, leaving a still shaking Hermione to pick herself up from the floor. She shook her head, chuckling, and retreated to her room to get dressed.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Draco had already left for breakfast when she emerged from her chamber, so she walked down the stone staircases by herself, and sat between Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning, everyone." She said

"Morning, Hermione. What do you reckon this Life Studies class is going to be about?" asked Harry

"Well, I've taken a look through the manual, and it seems to be some sort of team building challenge. You remember how the Sorting Hat kept going on about uniting the houses? I think it's something like that."

"Muks shens I ghus."

"Oh, swallow first, will you Ron?" he did so.

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Mm."

Breakfast passed without incident. At the conclusion, Dumbledore stood up and asked that anyone under the age of 17 leave, meaning any students who were not 7th or 8th years. The younger students filed out, giving curious looks to the seniors. Once they were all out, Dumbledore smiled at the remaining students.

"On your timetables, you will see that you have Life Studies class right now. Professor Nettles is taking this class, so I ask that you stay silent and respect her as she informs you about the course requirements.

The students remained patient as the tall blond beauty took the podium.

"Good morning, students. Welcome to what is technically your first Life Studies class. Now, this class is utterly unlike any you will have taken under the normal Hogwarts curriculum. You will be partnered with a member of the opposite sex, regardless of house and personal preference. You will not be given a choice about whether you want to be partnered or not- last week, the ministry made it the law to teach this class at every wizarding school. Your partner will be determined by a personality test, and the ones with the most likely answers will be paired.

"You and your partner will have a house designated to you, based on your combined net worth. You will, essentially, be married for the year. You will also have jobs designated to you, based on your academic marks at this school. During the term 1 holiday, you will take a potion which will make the female member of the partnership pregnant, until the Christmas holidays. Then, she will give birth and the pair of you will be expected to raise the baby lovingly for the remaining 5 months. Now, this baby ages four times as fast as a normal magical baby for this year only, so by the end of the year, your child should be around 1 ½ to 2 years old. Do not mistake me. This baby is a very real human being, and the aging spell cast on it only affects the child for the remainder of this year. Once school is finished, the baby will age normally, and continue to become a fully-fledged adult wizard, and live out a long, complete life."

At this there was mumbling and worried discussion as the students of Hogwarts realized that their youth was about to be stolen away from them for the purpose of a _school class_.

"Quiet please!" Professor Nettles continued.

"At the conclusion of the year, you have to make one of two choices. Your first option is to go your separate way from your partner, and give up your child for adoption in one of the magical orphanages of Europe. Your second choice, however, is to marry your partner, the cost of which will be paid for in full by the ministry, and keep your child to raise it into adulthood. The jobs you will be given will also remain open to you after you graduate, due to the work experience you will collect this year. You will only be required to attend your job for 2 hours from Monday-Friday, and for 5 hours on the weekend.

"The ministry has decided to implement this programme throughout schools in Europe for two reasons. First of all, to teach you about responsibility for after you have left school. Many teenage witches and wizards do not realize the challenges of the real world, and after graduation, many struggle and fail to succeed further. The second, and most important reason, however, is that due to the great war, the magical population has decreased by about 20%. This is such a significant low in the magical bloodline that the ministry is set on doing all it can to replenish it. Either choice you make, a magical baby will be provided to the community.

"Now we shall commence the personality tests. I would like the girls to follow me, and the boys to follow Professor Slughorn. Hurry hurry!"

With that, the young teacher began to trot down from the podium, heading for the entrance hall. The girls still seated quickly followed behind. The boys grumbled their way out of their seats, and trailed slowly after, looking shaken.

Once in a small room all set up for exam-condition testing, Professor Nettles directed all of the girls to sit down and begin the paper. Hermione headed for a desk at the front of the classroom, and for once, slumped in her seat. She opened her test paper.

**Question One.**

**What is your favourite colour?**

**Question Two.**

**How many siblings do you have?**

**Question Three.**

**How many serious relationships have you had?**

And so on, for 177 questions.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

At the end of the test, Professor Nettles gathered up the test papers and headed back to the front of the classroom.

"Thank you, ladies. Now, please head back to the Great Hall so that the pairing can begin."

Once back in the Great Hall, the Goblet of Fire was brought out, this time to pair students together instead of selecting the most capable. The students shifted nervously, embarrassed to be forced to live with one another for a year. Some of the girls saw the plan as a sort of fairy-tale romance, but not Hermione. She was disgusted by the excited whispers she overheard about how cute the babies would be, or how they would decorate their new houses. The only aspect of the project that made it bearable was the opportunity for work experience, in her opinion. She turned her attention to the front of the room as the flame from the goblet turned white. Professor added in the girls' test papers at that point. Then, the flame turned black. Professor Slughorn added the boys' papers. The entire 7th and 8th year student body watched as the goblet burned, spitting sparks every so often. Hermione marvelled at how skilled the magic must have had to be to get an inanimate object to process and pair up the lives of real people without ever meeting them.

In a shower of sparks, the goblet glowed black and shot a scrap of paper out. Professor Slughorn caught it, and read out the name.

"Theodore Nott"

The goblet spat out another piece of paper while glowing white, and Professor Nettles nearly missed it.

"Pansy Parkinson"

The two students were summoned to the front of the room, where they were lead into a secret room behind the teachers' platform. Hermione assumed that it was where living arrangements were handed out.

The goblet continued in this fashion for about 15 more pairs, when,

"Harry Potter"

"Lisa Cullen"

The Gryffindor table clapped as the two Gryffindors made their way to the door.

Hermione was clapping placidly when she heard Professor Nettles' voice.

"Hermione Granger."

She sat bolt upright, waiting with bated breath to hear the name of the man she would have to learn to live with for the next year. Unfortunately, it came as pleasantly as a slap with a dead fish.

"Draco Malfoy"

The silence in the Great Hall was deafening.


	3. Chapter 3- The Village

**Author's Note**

**Thank you to everyone who has given my story a favourite or a follow **** It's my first fanfic so I really appreciate the support!**

**If anyone wants to review it, or give suggestions for future chapters I'd love to hear them!**

Draco's POV

"Hermione Granger" read the tall blond witch. Draco, bored, turned his face away from the front of the hall and wondered if he would still be forced to share a common room with the bushy haired witch any longer. He was contemplating Pansy's recent pairing with Theo. He knew that Theo really liked Pansy, but she had been attempting to pursue him romantically for the better part of his life…

"Draco Malfoy". Draco looked up, stunned. For a second his mind wheeled, trying to determine whether there had been a male called between Granger's name and his own. There hadn't. He felt horror flood through him at the thought of living with the girl who he had been taught was filth. He wrenched himself upright, attempting to maintain his calm façade, and marched, head held high, to the secret door at the front of the Great Hall. Once inside, he turned to the equally as stunned girl before him. She wasn't saying anything, and neither was he. A Ministry of Magic employee approached the pair, and led them through a labyrinth of corridors until they found themselves in some disused classroom set up as a waiting room. All of the pairs had been sat next to one another, dotted around the room. Pansy grinned at him once she saw him enter, but her look turned to utter horror as soon as she saw the unfortunate girl he was partnered with. Draco found a comfortable looking, wing-backed chair to sit in, and Hermione perched herself nervously on the arm.

"How the fuck can this happen, Granger?"

"It's not my fault, Malfoy. You're the one who must have put similar answers to mine on that stupid quiz."

"How in Merlin's name can I get myself out of this?" he mused to himself. Unfortunately for him, she had overheard.

"Malfoy, this is a _class._ It's not like we've got to undertake an unbreakable vow. I, for one, do **not** want to fail on my last year at Hogwarts. Grow up and don't be such a plimpy."

Malfoy turned white, and immediately towered over Hermione.

"Granger, you know my feelings on name calling. You would be wise to stop it. Just because _you _seem to have come to terms with being, for all intents and purposes _married_**,** to someone you've despised for seven years does NOT mean that I intend to just jump on the bandwagon. I would rather drink bubotuber pus than be caged up with you, and I refuse to waste any time being chastised by you over things which are not your concern."

Hermione was never one to back down from an argument. She drew herself up to all 5ft 3inches, and faced him, locking her hazel eyes with his grey ones.

"Not my concern? Why don't you consider that last statement? I'm going to be sharing a bloody house with you, you moron! If you don't start being at least _civil_ towards me you _will_ live to regret it, make no mistake!" She finished her spiel off with a glare so fierce that Draco was secretly a little scared. He would never let it show on his face however; his breeding had ensured that.

"Well, said, Miss Granger." A quiet voice from behind the pair startled them, and Draco stood rigidly as Dumbledore surveyed the angry students.

"Mr Malfoy, I understand your displeasure over the matter of your partner, but I advise you to take a more astute view of things. You have no choice, and as you already know, the Goblet of Fire's decision is a binding magical contract. What is done is done, and I suggest that you make the best of it. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Now, as time is running a little short, we must begin housing and job assignments. Your pairs will be called up to a teacher one by one to discuss your options. For now, quiet talking is perfectly acceptable. You would be wise to use this opportunity to acquaint yourself with your partner."

Draco threw himself back into the armchair, fuming. He turned to Hermione and flicked a glare at her. She still looked a little sheepish after having Dumbledore catch her yelling at another student. She sighed and perched herself on the arm of his chair once more, to Draco's amusement. She was obviously trying to make the best of the situation. He settled in to wait.

Hermione's POV.

Hermione couldn't believe that she had been paired with the cruellest, most arrogant man in Hogwarts. He was sitting in the winged armchair, acting for all the world as if there was nothing wrong with life. She saw no sign of any emotion on his face whatsoever, and she drew her eyes over his face, searching for signs of life. His skin wasn't flushed, there were no pulsing veins in his forehead, and he had a flat, full mouth. His eyes were blank, silvery grey, and a little hypnotising. She stared into the grey pools a little too long, however, as he turned to her and smirked.

"See something you like, Granger?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Damn him! She wasn't trying to ogle him. Not _really_… He couldn't attract her, could he? Shut up, brain, shut up shut up shut up….

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger?" Professor Nettles called them to the front of the room to a small desk with two chairs facing her. She noticed that Draco's skin had become slightly paler at the mention of their names together… Well, sod him. If he was going to be a prat the entire way through the project, _she_ wasn't.

"Hello, I'm Professor Nettles," smiled the blonde.

"I'm sure you both must be feeling a little in shock at the moment, but I promise you that this class will go just as smoothly as any other."

"Not so good for Longbottom, then…" quipped Draco quietly, and Hermione couldn't stifle her giggle. Draco looked a little more pleased with himself, to her surprise. _He has a sense of humour_, she realized happily. Professor Nettles looked a little confused.

"Alright then, so Miss Granger, your grades are perfect, giving you a choice of any job you would like. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I'd always dreamed of becoming a Healer. Is that one of the available job options?"

"Why yes, Miss Granger, it is. You are fully capable of the job with grades like these. Congratulations!" She smiled.

"Mr Malfoy, your grades are also perfect, so anything you wish is available to you."

He replied in his deep, calm voice. "I had always envisaged myself as a Healer, too."

"Excellent, a pair of Healers! Your child will be well taken care of, I imagine." Hermione and Draco shared an awkward glance at this point.

"On to housing and living arrangements- Miss Granger, you have a net worth of around 1300 galleons in your student account." Draco raised an eyebrow, saying nothing, but Hermione flushed. She wasn't rich by a long shot, and with only a summer job, she had to make do with the school's muggleborn fund as an income.

"Mr Malfoy, however…" Professor Nettles' eyes bulged at the figure on the paper, and her voice dropped to a whisper.

"290 billion galleons." She cleared her throat and moved on.

"So, together your net worth is enough to give you practically any house you would like. We have a range of upmarket houses for you to look at." She laid a pack of cards on the table, no bigger than muggle playing cards, and each with an image of a house on the front. Hermione looked over palatial mansions, through to high end apartments. Her eyes settled longingly on a large Victorian house with what her mother called 'character'.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco had been studying her face intimately. He noticed that her eyes flicked past the tastelessly opulent mansions, and settled on the house he himself had favoured. He decided to be a gentleman and please his new partner by at least giving her the house of her dreams.

Hermione expected him to point to the 200 room palace and be done with it, so she was surprised when he asked for her favourite Victorian house instead. She saw him give her the briefest ghost of a smile, and strange warmth spread throughout her chest. She could have hugged him.

"Thank you." She said as they were walking back to their seat.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Soon, Professor Nettles declared that it was time for the students to travel to their new magical village. She gave each student a portkey shaped like a bell. As one, the 250 7th and 8th years were transported to their new homes.

The village was called Ambrosia Green, and looked to be somewhere in the countryside. Each student was given a map with their house on it, and soon the students had gone off in search of their new living quarters.

"Come on then, Granger. Our house is somewhere in the mill of Quirts Road. Shall we?" He sounded friendly, and Hermione realized that he was trying to make an effort not to be a prat. She truly appreciated it, so she smiled and nodded.

Together, the most unlikely couple in Hogwarts made their way home.`


	4. Chapter 4- The House

**AN: This chapter is sliiightly OOC, but I've tried to make it at least a little realistic. *smiles hopefully***

Hermione's POV

Draco, it turned out, was holding the map the wrong way up, so they ended up at the wrong end of town.

"How could you not notice that? Weren't the words the wrong way up?"

"Granger, the words weren't really what I was focussing on finding. I would much rather just find the damn house and get on with living in it, to be honest." He stormed ahead of Hermione. The light in the village was starting to fade, and they had discovered that it was a rather sizeable village, especially considering that it was entirely built on magic.

They trudged on through the steadily darkening rows of houses.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"How much further, Malfoy?"

"As fucking far as it's gonna be, now for Merlin's sake stop PESTERING me, woman!"

"Sod off Malfoy." She sulked. Looking further down the impermeable blackness of the road, she suddenly gasped, and took off at top speed.

"Aw, shit." She heard Malfoy whine behind her, and she chuckled a little at his irritation. But she had seen it. It was right there, in the middle of the long road on the north end of the village, large and homely looking. She loved it instantly, the wraparound porch, the bay window on the second floor, the ivy creeping up the front wall, as if it had been there for a couple of centuries. There were already lights on in the windows, giving the house a warm orange glow to it. She heard Malfoy saunter up to her, and for a while they just stood there, looking at the beauty of their new home. Well, at least she was.

"Can we go inside now, instead of having some sort of sacred 'let's-stare-at-the-house' thing going on? It's bloody cold out here."

Hermione sighed. At least some things were still normal.

"Sure. Let's go in." she was a little nervous to see how it would be furnished. She smiled to herself as Draco visibly winced at the creaky steps on their way up. Reaching the door, she turned back to him. It felt wrong breaking the sealed feeling of the house, like they were about to walk in on someone else's lives. He rolled his eyes at her, and barged through the front door. _Oh well. So much for being sentimental about it._ Sighing inwardly, she stepped through the doorway.

The room to her left was obviously the lounge. It had a large, comfortable looking olive sofa with walls alternating between auburn and cream. There was a cream blanked draped over the back of the couch, and the entire room felt warm. There was a roaring fire lit in the gate, and the large windows looked out over the darkened street and to the side, a small orchard. There was even a muggle television set in front of the couch. She tuned to her left and saw the kitchen, looking like a rustic country home in one of those magazines brought to life. Exploring the rest of the downstairs, she found two pristine bathrooms, a smaller living space, and a little spa pool.

Hermione and Draco tried the second floor and found another bathroom, a child's nursery which made them both glance awkwardly away from each other, and to Hermione's delight-

"A library! Oh my goodness, it's perfect. So many books…"

Sure enough, the library was stocked, with books on floor-to-ceiling shelves. There were two comfortable armchairs near a second fireplace, and a clear, clutter less desk resting in a well-lit alcove. To Hermione it was heaven, and she ran from shelf to shelf eagerly, looking for all the world like a very hairy bird.

Draco's POV

Although he could never bring himself to admit it, Draco liked seeing her this happy, for some unfathomable reason. Why didn't he feel this happy anymore? Oh yeah. His dad had been taken to Azkaban after the war, and his mother was heavily depressed as a result. He had had to manage the household for the past year. He secretly hated his parents for pushing that responsibility on to him without even a second thought. He was a Malfoy, however, so he held his head up and pushed through his emotions with practised ease. He just needed to feel happy again. Hermione turned around from her book lust and shot him and odd look.

"What?"

"You're smiling at me. Are you feeling alright?" Damn. He put on his best grouchy face.

"Fine, Granger. Let's see the rest of the floor. If, that is, you can tear yourself away from the library for a few minutes?" It didn't have the bite it usually did. Maybe he was going soft. Her lips twisted into a thoughtful expression, and he suddenly wished he could capture her lips with his own.

He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought, when she barged past him, grabbing his arm roughly in the process.

"Come on then, Malfoy. I want this done quickly." Draco smiled wryly to himself- typical Granger, always eager to get back to her books. He allowed himself to be led along, and they found a second nursery (accompanied with another awkward look), a small study, and a laundry room which made Draco curl his lip in distaste. _Honestly? A laundry room? Wizards have house elves, for crying out loud._ The last room on the hallway was the worst however. As soon as Hermione opened the door, Draco knew that this room was going to cause all sorts of problems in his only-just-bearable life.

Hermione squeaked barely recognizable words at him.

"There's only one double bed?" She sounded a little scared, to the infinite amusement of Draco. In that one little sentence, all of the emotions he had been holding back crashed down on him, and he fell to the floor, gasping.

"Malfoy?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Draco couldn't stop shaking, and tears were coming down his face thick and fast.

Hermione grinned, and stood over him, watching him writhing on the floor.

"Why are you laughing, you prat?" She all but yelled at him, but she was still grinning."

"Your… face, your voice, you looked…. So scared!" He choked out and Hermione visibly relaxed into her smile.

"Malfoy, you're such a prat, you know that? I can't believe you're laughing over this! It's, it's serious, and you're laughing! I've got to share a bed with you, and you, you've got to share a bed with me! Don't you have a problem with that?"

Draco righted himself and smoothed his crinkled tie.

"Now, Granger, why would I have a problem with that? I've slept with plenty of women before, believe me."

"Well, I'm muggleborn, and you've never made your dislike for me unclear."

"Granger, you know, that pureblood bigotry you all keep raving on about me buying into died with Voldemort, believe me. You are a talented witch, and I've since come to the conclusion that anyone who can come close to rivalling me with a wand is someone I'll respect. I call you mudblood and shit because it gets under your skin, you moron." She looked genuinely stunned, which was a little hurtful.

"Oh. I suppose… Wow. That's quite a step, Malfoy. You sure you're not just making this up to freak me out a little, throw me off?'

"I promise." And he truly meant it.

Hermione's POV

She had not been expecting that. Not at all. She looked up at the man standing before her, and wondered just how much had changed. She let out a big yawn, and he smirked at her.

"Tired?"

"A little…" She looked apprehensively at the massive bed taking up the room, and he smirked.

"Relax, Granger, I'm not going to bite you…" She sent him a withering look, and he smirked again.

"…unless you ask me to." He winked and waggled his eyebrows at her, and she couldn't help but laugh. It was good to know that he wouldn't be trying to murder her in her sleep, but they were far from friends.

"Alright," she conceded, "I'm going to bed."

She found that the closet already had her clothes in it. _Those house-elves sure are efficient. _She quickly brushed her teeth in the gigantic bathroom, and changed into her baggy cow-and-moon pyjamas. She slid into the warm bed, careful to keep as far away as possible from the large Slytherin on the other side of the bed. She wondered who Ron had been paired with- she hadn't even been there when he was paired. Turning out the lights with a swish of her wand and a muffled spell, she plunged the house into darkness, and burrowed further under the warm, comfortable sheets.


	5. Chapter 5- The Test

Hermione's POV

A little bird started chirping. Right outside the window. Hermione mentally damned the sparrow to hell, and shielded her eyes from the horrible deluge of light pouring into the room. Blearily, she rolled herself out of her bed and blindly foot-searched for her slippers. They should be somewhere around…

BANG

"SHIT!"

Since _when_ was there a wall there? Gryffindor Tower didn't just revamp itself overnight. Rubbing her head woozily, she forced her eyes to focus. She wasn't in Gryffindor Tower anymore. Then, she remembered yesterday's awful outcome, and sighed. She turned towards the double bed that wasn't entirely hers, intending to wake Malfoy in the most brutal manner possible- but he was gone. His sheets were made up neatly as you please, but the Great Prat himself was missing. Confused, she meandered into the overly large bathroom to clean up her hair- it always frazzled and tangled overnight- and was faced with what looked like a porcupine sitting on her head. She took the dreaded brush and began to plough through it.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

In the kitchen, she was greeted with a surprising sight.

Draco Malfoy stood at the stove, making what smelled to be bacon and hash browns in a large pan.

"Malfoy… What time is it?" He turned around sharply and sneered at her.

"Only about 7. Why are you dressed like a homeless person?"

Hermione threw herself into a chair, wondering why she had to deal with the King of Prats for a year.

"It's called sweatpants, Malfoy. Muggles wear them all the time, and they do NOT make me look like I'm homeless. So you can cook, then?"

"No, Granger, I thought I was torturing some small animal strips… Of course I can bloody cook. I'm a Malfoy. I can do anything I want."

She cocked an eyebrow. She got up and stretched to see his handiwork. Damn, it was faultless.

"You didn't need to make me any. I eat fruit salad for breakfast."

"Lucky for you, Granger, all this happens to be mine. If I was going to make you breakfast, I probably would have spat in it by now." Hermione blushed, and changed topic.

"So, last night. I was wondering something…" He turned, waiting.

"Do you think we could call a truce, just for while we're on the project? If we're going to have a baby, I really don't think it's a good idea to be at each other's throats the entire time. Especially if we have to bring up a child between all the arguments. So- truce?" She held out her hand hopefully.

Unfortunately, Malfoy looked at her incredulously.

"Granger, you are utterly insane. Why would I want a truce with you? There's nothing in it for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, my bacon is ready." He turned casually back to the stove, leaving Hermione's hand outstretched and her face flushed.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

On the way up to school, the unlikely couple didn't say a word. Hermione waited for Harry to walk to Hogwarts with her, while Draco stalked off to find Nott and Zabini.

"So, how's life with the devil incarnate so far?" Harry had a little glimmer in his eye that made Hermione want to punch him. Just a little bit.

"It's not so bad. He's weird though. It's like, one minute he's friendly and fine, the next he's cold as anything. I can't figure out why. How's Lisa, at any rate?"

"Oh, she's good. What did you do with the whole sleeping arrangement situation? Wasn't that awkward?"

"What are you, the bloody Spanish inquisition? It was okay, I guess. Not like we actually had to touch each other. He was cooking breakfast this morning." Harry's eyes widened into saucers. "I know. It surprised me, too. Who knew he could cook?"

"I'm not entirely sure whether I believe you or not, Hermione. Malfoy cooking? That's funny!"

"Not for me, of course, the meal was entirely for him. But it was a surprise anyway."

"Mmm. I just had cereal for breakfast today." Hermione looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do you know who Ron got?"

"Nope. Probably someone like Parvati. I couldn't imagine it'd be anything as drastic as you and your partner. Oh, look, we've got life studies first; we'll be able to see who he's got then."

Draco's POV

Pansy was walking quickly, trying to get to the castle on time.

"Why are you so excited about this class thing, anyway?"

"Shut up, Draco. I hope you're not implying what I think you are…"

"Oh, Pans, you know you and Nott make _such_ a cute couple… I might even think you _like_ him…" Pansy moved with surprising speed for such a well brought up lady. Draco smirked, finding her elbow wedged under his throat and his back against the ground.

"Listen, you bastard, if you breathe _one fucking word_ of this to Nott, I promise you, you won't have so many of your own secrets to keep anymore…"

"Is that a threat?" Still smirking.

"No, it's a promise. I'm sure Hermione would love to know what you let slip last week…" The smirk vanished, and was replaced with a snarl.

"You wouldn't dare." She let him up.

"Test me."

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

In life studies class, Draco found Hermione and pulled her to a seat at the back.

"Seen who Weasley's with?" She looked curious.

"No, why? Do you know?"

"I heard that he was so repulsive that the goblet simply didn't toss out his name." Smirk.

"Yeah right, Malfoy. Who's he got really?"

"You're gonna love this. It's Tracey Davis."

"No! The Slytherin?"

"What's so bad about being a Slytherin?" He feigned offence and scrutinized her face. Exactly what he wanted- she blushed tomato red.

"Nothing, Malfoy, but it's just… Ron and Tracey?"

"I know. She'll eat him alive."

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

"Good morning, class! How are we all this fine morning?" Professor Nettles smiled brightly.

"Today is your first day of work, so we'll be shipping you all off to your respective jobs. You have all chosen a wide variety of jobs, and so we'll be sorting you into groups depending on your job. I have helpers with signs, so go to the sign with your job title on it. Enjoy!"

Draco looked around and saw a myriad of flashing coloured signs. Some of them heralded more common wizarding jobs, such as storekeepers, professors, or workers in the Ministry of Magic. Others heralded more obscure professions, such as metal charmer, or unspeakable (although why anybody would want to be an unspeakable, Draco could only wonder). Noticing a large green sign flashing _HEALER_, he led Hermione to their designated area. He saw Pansy stroll over to _HOUSEWIFE_ and rolled his eyes. The volunteer worker handed their little group (Himself, Hermione, and Terry Boot) a small portkey, and the familiar naval yank placed them on a sterile floor surrounded by bustling witches and wizards.

"Welcome to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries! My name is Glenda Thatch, and I'm a welcomewitch! Now, we at St Mungo's realize that you are the most prominent academic students, otherwise you wouldn't be allowed to train here. It is necessary, however, to undergo a short magical examination before we allow you to observe the surgeries or consultations we do here. So, if you'd like to follow ne, we can begin." Stealing a glance at Hermione, Draco saw the immediate panic register in his partner's eyes. He nodded encouragingly to her, and she gave him a wan smile in return. Draco fought to control his own fear as Welcomewitch Thatch led them through the labyrinth of the magical hospital.

Hermione's POV

_Did Malfoy just try to comfort me?_

The panic had ebbed as she pondered the mysterious behaviour of the tall Slytherin. As she trailed behind the two other students, she wondered if Draco was all he appeared to be. He called her mudblood, but didn't hate her. He didn't mistreat her, but didn't want to call a truce. She was so _confused._

The panic, however, quickly returned as the welcomewitch led the small group into a large chamber with a thin man at the end of it. It was Professor Tofty, the Hogwarts examiner from her OWLs. Her heart rate doubled, and she focussed very hard on all the spells and theory she had learned in the last six or so years.

"Good morning, Hogwarts students! It's a pleasure to see you here, training to be healers. Now, there is no need to panic, I'll simply observe your magical ability and then let you back out to enjoy your training. Firstly, may I see… Mr Boot?"

Terry stepped forward and demonstrated a cheering charm, a couple of healing charms (two he failed to execute) and identified medical herbs and salves. When he was asked to produce a patronus, he produced only silvery vapour, but Professor Tofty seemed thrilled.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione stepped forward, shaking all over, and performed her cheering charm, executed the healing charms flawlessly, and effortlessly identified her medicines. At Professor Tofty's request, her otter swam laps around the chamber while Terry looked on jealously and Malfoy curiously. Hermione sat, trying not to look too smug- she knew of only Harry who could produce a corporeal patronus.

Watching Malfoy was like a repeat of her own exam, although she averted her eyes when he was asked to produce a patronus- she knew he had a large ego, and didn't want to humiliate him by bearing witness to his shortcomings. She looked up sharply when she heard an audible gasp, and realized that Malfoy had produced a patronus nonverbally- a feat even she still struggled with.

Malfoy's patronus was a giant, glittering dragon which breathed pearly smoke- the most beautiful patronus she had ever seen. Malfoy looked at her and smirked, and her awe evaporated.

Prat.


End file.
